Racetrack Higgins
Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins is a gambling, joke-cracking, Manhattan newsie, close friends to Kid Blink and Mush. Early life Racetrack is one of the older newsies in Manhattan, but no one really knows much of his past. Strike days Racetrack hated the strike completely. They organized the rally at Irving Hall. Newsie name Racetrack's real name is Ed Higgins, but he earned his nickname from his love of gambling and how he often watched horse races for fun. Actor Racetrack Higgins is played by the actor Max Casella. Was Racetrack a Real Newsie? Yes, Racetrack Higgins was a real Newsie. Although he was not a Manhattan Newsie. His real name was Ed "Racetrack" Higgins (Although in the Wikipedia article it says his name is Anthony (which is thought by most of the fandom) his real name is in fact Ed which is stated in a newspaper article talking about who the leaders are and their positions), he was the real leader of the Brooklyn Newsies (Spot Conlon was also a real Newsie but he was the District Master Workboy of the Brooklyn Union (so therefore he was in charge of all workboys while racetrack was the leader of the newsboys specifically)). He also was the vice-president of the Strike after Kid Blink and David Simmons sold them out. He spoke at the rally at Irving Hall, his speech was put in many newspapers that were present at the rally, you can also see the speech online down below. in many accounts he is described as charismatic, caring, and a natural leader, and in one account by a reporter from the Brooklyn Life it was said he acts "almost motherly" to the brooklyn boys. You can read the Newspaper articles concerning the strike down below. His personality was how it was in the movie, he was a jokester, he loved gambling and the horse races, mainly at sheepshead bay race track. I have heard that he lived with his grandparents and little brother after his parents died and his grandparents would drop him off at school but he would skip to sell the morning paper and then go to the horse races, but there is no solid evidence of this. ☀https://cityhallpark1899.com/newspaper-articles/sun/july-31-1899/ ☀https://newsboys-of-1899.tumblr.com/post/167593280083/race-track-higgins-speech-at-the-rally ☀https://cityhallpark1899.com/newspaper-articles/ P.S. : I did a project on the Newsboys Strike and I am a very dedicated Fansie, I had to research things about the actual strike, the effects and the main Newsies/leaders so I have a very extensive knowledge about the actual newsies and the strike! If you need any help with research of the real events you can email me at cateyspraggins@gmail.com Relationships Kid Blink - Racetrack and Kid Blink are best friends, they also sleep in the same bunk bed. Mush - Racetrack and Mush are close friends. Skittery - Skittery and Racetrack often fight with each other on a daily basis. Spot - Racetrack and Spot are in an intimate relationship, which started with Racetrack selling his papers in Brooklyn. Who's he Shipped with? He is often shipped with Spot Conlon (Sprace, very popular) or Savannah Category:Newsies Movie Category:Newsies Broadway